Raise Your Glass
by Washingtonian
Summary: Songfic for Rose. Raise your Glass by Pink! Her birthday party and graduation party in 1! Dimitri gets loose!


**This is a songfic for Rose. I believe this song was made for her. Raise Your Glass by Pink! Her new album is out November 16, 2010. 3 days before my b-day! :)**

**Right right, turn off the lights,  
we're gonna lose our minds tonight,  
what's the dealio?**

**I love when it's all too much,  
5am turn the radio up  
where's the rock and roll?**

This song so belongs to me. Nothing will stop this party now. Even if they send all of the guardians in the state of Pennslyvania this party will still go on.

**Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?**

You are probably asking 'Why is Rose throwing a party so big that nothing will stop it?' Well it wasn't me. It was Lissa, Adrian, and the rest of the gang. Even Mason helped out. Apparently Adrian tried this new power out to talk to ghosts like me and he talked to Mason a lot better than I did. It is a proper party for my 18th birthday and my graduation. Dimitri is here too. He and Abe got me out of jail and now we are at court having one hell of a party!

**So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on a****nd come on and raise your glass**

**Slam slam, oh hot damn  
what part of party don't you understand,  
wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
can't stop, coming in hot,  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
it's so on rig****ht now (so fuckin on right now)**

**Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?**

The music stops. Oh shit! This isn't suppossed to happen!

"Roza, what are you doing on the table?" Damn you Dimitri sometimes. Time to turn on the Rose charm. He isn't ruining my party this time.

"I'm dancing in celebration. Why aren't you up here with me?" I give him my man-eater smile. It may have more effect because I've been drinking a bit.

"Because I don't want to fall off."

"Please Comrade? It is for my 18th birthday where I am an adult..." I hope he catches on and he does. Crashing his lips and jumps up onto the table catching on. I pull away really fast and give Dimitri a cup of Russian Vodka and one for me too.

"START THE MUSIC BACK UP!"

**So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass  
**

We are dancing on the table drinking like crazy and all the guardians just give up trying to stop having fun. They start dancing and drinking too.**  
**

**(oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks)**

So if you're too school for cool,  
and you're treated like a fool,  
you can choose to let it go  
we can always, we can always,  
party on our own

I start screaming for the music to be put on full blast. The lights turn up and everyone is yelling about the great time they are having.****

(so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)  
just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)

"Come on Roza. Let's go. I have something else raised if you know what I mean." Oh no he needs to show that I am his.

"Show everyone."

"What do you mean?" He is really clueless when he is drunk.

"Show everyone who I belong to."

"YO! Everyone!" of course with a voice like Dimitri's everyone is going to look at him. "No one can have this girl here! She is mine!" And just as everyone's jaws drops he brings me into a kiss hotter than that fire when Christian and Lissa brought him back from being a strigoi.

"FINALLY!" I look at Lissa and the gang and they have smirks stamped on their faces.

"Raise your glass everyone!"

**I hope you liked it. The thing is a little cheesy. If you like it review if not just keep those fingers to yourself!**


End file.
